


Dress You Up

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo go to a yard sale.Thanks, emungere, for betaing!Written for #7 (The Wardrobe, or "I Feel Pretty") at 30_lemons.





	

There were too many people at the sale, and it seemed oddly disrespectful to see Chen's things scattered across the lawn like so much garbage.

Still, the old trader's widow would have to eat, and Hakkai could never resist a chance at a bargain.

"Some god," Gojyo said, riffling through a stack of magazines that Hakkai was fairly certain shouldn't be displayed _quite_ so prominently, or so close to the housewares and toys.

"Well, I suppose even the gods have appetites," Hakkai said, deliberately ignoring Gojyo's careful persual of _Really Desperate Housewives._ "And it was only a rumor that he'd been a god, at any rate. Gojyo, are you sure you shouldn't--" He nodded at a toddler balanced on his mother's hip who was beginning to take an interest in Gojyo's choice of reading material.

"Yeah," Gojyo said, glancing over. "I'll just take the box."

"That wasn't exactly--" Hakkai began. But Gojyo was already gone. Hakkai resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went back to the kitchenware. They needed a new pasta maker desperately-- there was only so much damage control one could do with tinkering-- and this one was quite nice, more than durable, and a good size for when they had Goku and Sanzo over. He lifted it up to inspect it more closely, and Jeep stared thoughtfully at his own reflection in the metal surface. "It makes you look quite handsome," Hakkai observed, and the little dragon chirruped happily in agreement.

"Hey, Hakkai, check this out," Gojyo said, swinging a metal club speculatively. "It's some kind of game-- you hit this little ball with it and--"

"And a perfectly good window gets destroyed," Hakkai finished. "Really, Gojyo, I think we can live without it."

Gojyo pouted.

"Think of that club in Goku's hands," Hakkai said gently.

"Yeah," Gojyo said, putting it down. "Guess you're right." He lifted up two boxes. "Ready to go if you are."

_Two_ boxes. The second one, on top, appeared to be full of fabric. "Gojyo--"

"What?" Gojyo said, smiling his most innocent smile. "You wanted that stuff away from the kids, right?"

"Yes," Hakkai said, trying to get a better look into the box, "but--"

"It's just clothes," Gojyo said. "Figured you could use 'em for mending if nothing fit us. And it was cheap."

Jeep flew over to the box and began inspecting. The fabric seemed respectable and substantial enough, so Hakkai put aside his nagging doubts and handed the required yen to the widow. "Oh, the clothes," she said, solemnly. "Wish I'd had a son to give 'em to. They'll suit you two, though."

 

Two hours later, Hakkai was regretting the purchase. "Gojyo," he said as he lifted up another skirt, "if you _had_ to buy us a box of clothes we didn't need, did it _have_ to have this much women's clothing?"

"It's not _all_ women's clothing," Gojyo said, holding up a strange, thinly-striped vest.

" _Hazel_ would reject that as being tacky," Hakkai said dryly, and Gojyo dropped it back into the box.

"Here, guys can wear these, can't they?" Gojyo held up a cool length of green silk that turned out, on further inspection, to be a cheongsam.

"I'm not sure why they'd want to," Hakkai said, "but yes."

Gojyo dropped that back into the box too, looking slightly disappointed.

"What?"

Gojyo grabbed a dark felt hat and held it up. "Hey, look, the monkey might like this."

_"Gojyo,"_ Hakkai said, "surely you don't--"

"Or we could put it on Sanzo," Gojyo said, a shade too loudly. "He really could _use_ a hat at this point--"

Hakkai stopped listening and reached for the silk. Gojyo's voice trailed off as he lifted it slowly, spread it over his chest. "You don't really think--?"

Gojyo didn't say anything.

Hakkai walked into the bathroom and held it up to his neck. The silk _was_ quite close in shade to his eyes; he wondered sometimes but had never dared ask Gojyo if he could tell the difference in shade between the real one and the fake.

He slipped his glasses off and looked closer. The flecks of gold in the artificial eye were...off somehow, just not--

"The hell are you doing?" Gojyo asked from the kitchen.

Hakkai turned his eyes from the mirror and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I'm not a desperate housewife, Gojyo," he said.

"You coulda said if you didn't want me to buy the magazines."

The cheongsam was quite soft, at least; he unfastened the neck and found it would slip on over his head. After a moment's debate, he kept his jeans on underneath. Not traditional, exactly, but there was only so much mental discomfort he was willing to endure.

Gojyo was still riffling through the box when he came out, and Hakkai noted to his dismay that most of the clothing was now in various piles of disarray on the floor. "You didn't have to," he said when he looked up.

"I feel...rather feminine," he said, noting the hesitation in his voice.

"You don't look it," Gojyo said, and his eyes were appreciative, affectionate.

"Really," Hakkai said, and kneeled down. "You always did appreciate a good-looking woman."

"Still do." Gojyo smiled a little, that shy, reticent one he always got when Hakkai did something to please him. "But that's not why you look good. You wear kimono, don't you?"

"They're less...formal," Hakkai said. "This is...rather elaborate for everyday wear, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Gojyo rocked back on his heels. "Go on and take it off, it's all right."

Hakkai's hand flew to the top button of the cheongsam and unfastened it. Just a few buttons and he could--

Gojyo was watching him. The smile had faded in favor of a more...appraising look.

Hakkai took a bit more time on the second button.

Gojyo's tongue snaked out and wet his lips.

Kanan had looked at him with hunger, surely; he remembered her eyes widening the first time he'd undressed before her, her pleasure and eagerness.

But Gojyo....

Gojyo was a very different person, of course.

Gojyo shifted his weight back and let his legs spread wider, sliding a hand under his vest to rest on his rib cage. He was visibly aroused now, hunger showing in his eyes like a wolf's, and Hakkai felt his own body responding, the silk teasing at his chest and nipples, his cock uncomfortably restrained by his jeans.

He stopped unbuttoning.

Gojyo bit his bottom lip and Hakkai swallowed hard.

If he placed his hands carefully into the slits of the cheongsam, he could unbutton his jeans without looking entirely ridiculous. He had half the buttons unfastened when Gojyo _moved,_ slower now but still as sharp and focused as a striking snake, ducking his head under the skirt of the cheongsam and licking a long line down Hakkai's cock.

Hakkai cried out in spite of himself, and let Gojyo guide him down to his knees. Gojyo continued licking him as he eased Hakkai's jeans down, cupping Hakkai's buttocks when the fabric was pushed clear.

Hakkai closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure of it for a while, Gojyo's oddly gentle mouth as it worked against his cock, rough hands, the soft, soft silk against his skin.

And then Gojyo was pushing his shoulders back, easing him against pants and shirts and that terrible vest, and his jeans were off altogether and Gojyo was unbuttoning his own and--

"Gojyo?"

"Mmm?" Gojyo asked against his neck.

"...what exactly were you planning on using for lubricant?"

"Fuck," Gojyo said against his skin, and got up.

"I do apologize," Hakkai said. "But--"

"Don't," Gojyo said, crossing over to the bed and opening the drawer. "Just tell me where the hell we put it last time."

"It should be right there," Hakkai said, reaching down to stroke himself. "It rather takes the spontaneous edge off of it, though, doesn't it?"

"Just _stay there,"_ Gojyo commanded, digging deeper into the drawer. "I'll ravish you like you've never been ravished before...shit, what is _this_ doing...."

"I'll stay," Hakkai said, trying not to laugh.

"Ha!" Gojyo held the bottle up in triumph. He was still hard, cock jutting proudly from his half-undone jeans, and Hakkai really did laugh as Gojyo winked. "You ready?"

"Yes. Ravish me, please."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic," Gojyo noted wryly, walking over and kneeling back down over him.

"Oh, Gojyo! Please, _ravish_ me, you _beast_ you."

Gojyo started laughing at that, and they kissed through their laughter until Gojyo was in position. And then he was inside, tighthotpain easing slowly, so slowly, and Hakkai gripped his arms until the tension passed.

"I do love you," Hakkai said softly.

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "Shit, you look hot in that."

Hakkai smiled and let go as Gojyo started moving again. The discomfort faded quickly, and Gojyo really _was_ tremendously good in bed-- or on floor, in this case. Hakkai closed his eyes again, feeling Gojyo's hair against his face, hot breath on his chest, the _push_ and pleasure in every thrust.

"Love you," Gojyo said. "Love your ass and your cock and-- oh--"

Hakkai opened his eyes again to catch Gojyo's. It took the smallest things to delight Gojyo, really; a box of magazines, some silk, a little sex...he looked so, so happy.

It felt good, to make Gojyo so happy, to be touched and fucked. The silk was heavenly soft, and Gojyo's hair-- roughening now, with the white strands he could find more often-- was a sweet, erotic contrast. Hakkai reached up and knotted his hands in Gojyo's hair, letting Gojyo take the lead this time, moving with him but not demanding.

"So beautiful," Gojyo panted, and Hakkai pulled a little on his hair. "Fuck, yeah--"

"You _beast,"_ Hakkai murmured, and he was only half-joking this time.

**

The silk needed to be washed when they'd finished. Hakkai pulled his pants back on and placed the cheongsam gently in the laundry basket.

"What about this?" Gojyo said. It was another cheongsam, almost identical in cut to the green one but in a deep, lovely violet.

"...I suppose the box wasn't such a waste after all," Hakkai said after some thought.

"Wonder how much money we can get out of the monkey for it."

Hakkai laughed, and let Gojyo pull him into his arms for a kiss.


End file.
